


Untitled

by ipperne (coolerthangaga)



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolerthangaga/pseuds/ipperne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is locked doors really the best problem solver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters, no money is beeing made uot of this, it's for entertainment only and no harm intended.. It all belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I'm just playing while wishing that I was that good.
> 
> Notes; this is way out of storyline and I wrote it entirely for my own amusement, but now I'm sharing. And as always; words, comentstuff and other creative things are very welcome. Also, If anyone finds errors, throw them at me^^
> 
> Originally posted to my Live Journal

Bon looked at Kyo with great curiousity as the red eyed samurai blocked the door from the outside.  
”Kyo, did you just lock Shinrei and Hotaru up in the same room?”  
Finished securing the door Kyo turned against Bon ”yes.”  
”Do you really think that's a good idea?”

Kyo glared at the other man. ”Do you want to die?” he turned and sat down against the wall next to the door ”I got sick of hearing them arguing all the time, and I don't plan on letting them out untill they stop.”  
Bon lit his pipe and setteled down next to Kyo ”don't you think they end up killing each other before they get along?”  
”It's higher odds that they'll just fuck and make up.” Kyo smirked when Bon vinced at the comment. He'd alway found Bon's obvious disgust agains any sort of sexual interaction between males very amusing. Sometimes Kyo had actually wondered if Bon was actually a closetcase sometimes, but he never really felt like investigate it. The sound of a mans body hitting the floor distracted him from his musing and he began to pay more attention to what happened behid the door than how Bon reacted. The sound was followed by the familliar sound of Shinreis curses and Kyo snickered. ”looks like Hotaru's already getting down to buisness.”

”Kyo, they're probably just fighting, you know” Bon said, trying to change the subject.  
Kyo frowned at Bon ”ever heard Shinrei curse like that during a fight?”  
Turning his attention back to his pipe Bon shook his head. Another ”thud” came through the door, again followed by Shinrei's voice ”get your hands off of there, dammit!”  
Kyo turned his haed to look at the door as they heard the sound of Shinrei crawling backwards over the floor untill he ended up against the door. ”looks like we'll get a good part of the show.”  
At this time Bon really argued with his inner self on weather he wanted to give Kyo the satisfaction of seeing him dart off in another direction or if he should sink it and stay. His pride won.

”c'mon Shinrei, I want to touch it!”

Hotarus words made Kyo's smirk grow and Bon's face twist in a painful expression.  
”I won't let you! Keep tour hands to your self!”  
A dissapointed sigh was uttered followed by a brief silence. Bon looked at Kyo ”you think he gave up?” he suggested.  
”Hotaru never quits!” Kyo stated matter-of-factly and Bon sighed in defeat.  
”But you'll never let me touch it...” Hotaru began but was cut off by an angry Shinrei who tried to push himself out through the closed door, but with no succes whatsoever.  
”Of course I won't let you touch it! What do you think I am? A pet? Go touch your own!”  
”But that's no fun!” Hotaru protested and Bon's face turned into a priceless expression that almost made Kyo laugh. Almost.  
”Tough luck, Keikoku. I'm not letting you. Now, hands off!”  
The sound of Hotaru sitting back on the floor with a defeated sigh made Bon breathe out his releif. Then he wouldn't have to ”witness” the two brothers having sex. Kyo, however, looked very dissapointed untill Hotaru spoke again.  
”But I wanna know if your hair feels like a kitten too... .”


End file.
